


Do you love me?

by Allysun02



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysun02/pseuds/Allysun02
Summary: Olivia has questions for Rafael





	Do you love me?

"Rafi I have a question."  
"Si mi amor?" Barba asked looking at Olivia  
"Am I pretty?"  
"No." She was never one to be self conscious but it was getting to her that she wasn't pretty enough.   
"Do you want me forever?"  
"No." She had tears in her eyes because she loved him.  
"Would you cry if I walked away?"  
"No." She heard enough she turned and started to walk away with tears stating to come. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Rafi please don't."  
"Liv you don't get it. You aren't pretty, you're gorgeous. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be. I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die. You are my life Olivia Benson remember we will be squabbling when we're 85 you're my forever I love you."


End file.
